Suddenly Fallen Cpt Tamaki
by Hika91
Summary: While Tamaki is hosting a Pirate Themed Party aboard Kyoya's father's ship, one stupid mistake causes Kyoya to fall over board! When Tamaki rescues him, Kyoya has 'Suddenly Fallen' for the blonde host. KyoyaxTamaki.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome! To the Host of Pirates!"

He stood there, proudly pointing a genuine antique sword to the sky. An eye patch covered one eye, but the single eye that was showing sparkled with delight. He was smiling, enjoying himself, even though the flock of women had not yet boarded the yacht.

Honey and Mori on his right, both dressed as handsome scumbags, uniformed in stripes and brown coloured denims. Honey had strapped a wooden peg to his left foot making it difficult for him to walk. Mori gladly volunteered to carry the little savvy on his shoulders for the entire event.

Hikaru and Kaoru on his left, dressed identically, wore red and white head scarves on their ginger heads. They both insisted to wear eye patches on their left and right eye – making them selves look mirrored when looking at each other. Arm in arm they would strut around the deck, laughing they had the best costumes. Their blue dungarees with tears here and there revealing their bodies would indeed convince the ladies to agree.

And me, I sat upon a small wooden barrel, examining my clip board, calculating how much this next to pointless event was going to cost us.  
We were looking at five million yen…

"Come one and all! Are you ready to sail the open seas?" cried out Tamaki, his arms open to either side of him as he greeted the girls of Ouran with open arms. The tip of his weapon almost swiped off the hairs on Honey's chin. Mori stepped back of course as Honey smiled happily at the arrivals.

""Ahh! Everyone on deck now."" chanted the twins.  
"Hurry up…"  
"…and let the party –"  
""Begin!"" shouted the boys, jumping simultaneously as they spoke, just as excited as the Lord.

"Anybody hungry We've got lots of specially baked Pirate cakes to eat! Yummy!" giggled Honey, waving his arms around. His stuffed pet flopped around over his head; it also was wearing an eye patch.

"Everybody sit at your stationed area ready to be entertained by your wonderful handsome pirate. There is plenty of activity going on today, have fun and enjoy the party!" he smiled at the guests whilst getting down from his platform. Hikaru and Kaoru leapt across the deck to join their party of girls, as Mori and Honey walked steadily over to their's. I didn't even turn my head, I was aware I had lost my fans due to being too 'boring' and not paying enough attention. I didn't realise Suoh was stood right behind me, watching every movement my fountain pen made from over my shoulder.

"You know, the party is not really a party with out you." he said quietly, his weapon away in its holster now. "You can join in with my group if you like?"

I tilted my head back so I could see him looming over me. I adjusted my glasses and sighed. "No thank you. I've still got a lot of work to do. This event did not come cheap, you know."

"Awh, silly Kyoya. It's all work and no play with you, isn't it?" he smirked a childish grin at me, causing me to want to smack that stupid smile right from his face. I restrained myself and answered to his smart little comment.

"You don't get it. Even though we borrowed the yacht from my father, we still have many expenses to take care of –" my words were cut off as Tamaki laid a finger across my lips, leaned in closer to me and whispered,

"Don't worry, we can have some fun later instead, mm?" I blinked at him, and then he wondered away; skipping happily towards his posse of fans. I turned and watched him, uncertain by what means he said that to me. I eventually dismissed it as unimportant, and went back to reviewing the router.

I almost expected Tamaki to be in less than high spirits that day, since Haruhi had complained about sea sickness, and refused to voyage the lake with us that afternoon. Though we were pretending to be sailing the seven seas, the lake really wasn't much in comparison. The captain would have to make several complete U – turns, up and down the current, just to make up the two hours we were meant to be spending with the ladies. The moment Haruhi protested against a special cruise outing, themed 'Pirates of the Caribbean', I was certain Tamaki would have dropped the idea there and then – but he didn't. To Haruhi's delight, she got the day off.

A loud sudden ear popping noise suddenly alerted me, bringing me instantly to my feet. I didn't realise I was sat just below the boat's horn, in which had just blew me away with massive decimals of sound. I straitened myself, and turned to see most of the crew and guests staring at me with amused expressions. Before long, everyone began to laugh. Keeping my posture, I looked away from them to keep myself from blushing, but I soon noticed one person was not laughing. Infact, he showed me a surprising concerned expression. I nodded at him to ensure he knew I was fine, and I decided to take my presence elsewhere, I was not really needed there.

An hour long passed, and the Host-to-Guest session was now over, now onto Tamaki's specially prepared Pirate Dance Party. Honey was to serve his delicious plateau of well prepared appetisers, while the others simply mingled and enjoyed the party. The servants were taking care of the music and ordering services, Tamaki was the head Host, and his job was to make sure everyone stayed happy.

I had sat on the bench opposite the cabin, enjoying the gentle breeze on my face and watching the gulls fly with the ship. I had only just began to enjoy some alone time until footsteps approached me. I looked at his feet, amused by his 'Pirate' choice of footwear: black satin flip-flops.

"Are you okay? You can hear me right?" he laughed, standing beside me before sitting down. I thought I'd play along with him.

"Sorry, what? I can't hear you. Something about your rear is tight?" I joked, managing to keep a strait face as I joked with him. This was something we were both used to, I could tell he was about to join in on the game.

"Oh is that so? Well you also didn't hear me say that I have passed on the position of lead Host to Hikaru and Kaoru. Now they are in charge of the goings-on on the deck." he nodded at me, this caused me to look strait at him.

"Tamaki? Why on earth did you do that? You've been talking non-stop about this Pirate themed occasion ever since you came up with the idea last weekend." I was actually feeling rather annoyed, it seemed that Tamaki really was not enjoying himself, and after we cut so much into our budget to make this happen…

"Ah yes! Last week when we watched the entire Pirates of the Caribbean collection together – that's when I came up with the idea wasn't it?" he smiled, remembering back to that evening the previous Saturday which he arrived at my house, uninvited, insisting we spent some time together.

"Yeah… that sounds about right." I sighed, looking out across the lake now, realising my question still had not been answered. I looked at him again. "But you still have not told me your reason for passing on your position to the twins."

"As lead Host, it is important you make sure everyone is happy. As lead Host I passed this position on to someone else to ensure this would continue to happen, but also so I could personally ensure you are happy too." he smiled at me, lifting a hand to his triangular hat and removing it from his silk blonde hair. He then pulled the eye patch away from his left crystal-like eye, blinking a few times.

"Idiot. I was completely fine on my own. This is my father's ship, you know. It's not like I've never been by myself here before." I replied, rather un-considerately, but Tamaki didn't seem to mind in the slightest. I gazed out to the water again.

"So is this where you come to be on your own?" he asked quietly, looking out in the same direction as I did. I turned my eyes to him, and then back out to the open air.

"Yes." I sighed, putting my hands together on my lap. "Yes, this is where I come to be alone…"

"And that makes you happy?"

I looked at him; he had taken all the words of my vocabulary away and mixed them all up so that it was almost impossible to come up with a response to what he just said that would have made some sense to the Japanese language. I hated it when he gave me such questions that turned on me like that. No, being alone does not make me happy. Being with you does?

I got up, walked the five feet between the bench and the front of the vessel and remained there. I rested my folded arms across the barrier, and stared at the crashing waves below. We were heading up stream now; the current was fighting angrily against us.

Tamaki sighed, stood up and approached me again. He stood beside me, held his hands together and slipped across the barrier to get a good look at my face. I turned away from him; I didn't want him to see that I had two small dashes of pink painted across my cheeks. If he was to notice, I'd blame it on pure irritation.

A few minutes passed, and that was when Tamaki started acting like a real idiot. He started to climb onto the four foot barrier that was preventing him from falling into the waves. He had got up to the second bar before I grabbed him.

"What are you doing? This is not the Titanic, get down off there." I grunted, pulling down on his arm attempting to yank him off. He pulled back, laughing.

"Don't be such a kill joy. You're not on your own now, you're with me. Get on, it's not like you're going to fall in. You've got me to hold onto." he went on, but I wasn't taking any of it in.

"Tamaki stop it! Get off there, or I'll tell the captain to take us home half an hour early." I continued to protest, but by now Suoh had already managed to force me to stand on the first bar. My other foot was left hanging behind me, as Tamaki was now three feet above me. I pulled down on his shoulder, desperately trying to pull him down.

A horn sounded again, but this time it was twenty feet away. It hardly was about to frighten me this time.

I noticed the pull on the ship had altered, and as I looked up I realised the boat was attempting to make it's third complete turn around the port, to begin the last half an hour trip down the current. As the yacht turned, so did Tamaki. He gripped onto my shoulder, almost as if he was scared he was about to fall completely to one side. I held onto him, I suddenly felt insecure and completely unsafe.

The captain's voice crackled onto the intercom speaker. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen if we come to experience some difficulties for the remaining of our trip. Some of the waves are larger now and it may be a bumpy ride."

"Ooh a bumpy ride Kyoya! Should be interesting, just like a real pirate ship" he laughed. He now did one of the most stupid things he's done since I met him. He let go of me and lifted his arms out to either side of him. I felt my face turn white. I stepped onto the next bar, lifted my arm up to reach his shoulder to pull him down, as he proclaimed, "Look at me! I'm king of the world!"

And almost on cue, at that very moment, the boat gave a huge thud as it rose up above the waves and then smacked back down again. Tamaki jumped back to safety, and during so left me with nothing to balance on. As soon as the ship lifted again, I had lost my balance completely, and before I could realise what was happening: I was falling.

I hit the water… Tamaki's panicked face vanished out of sight.

The fall had really shaken me. I had no clue which way I was facing or how far beneath the water I had plunged into. I looked up to see glistening light shining through the water, just at the second it was disturbed by someone else diving in after me.

I felt my eyes close as I lost half of my consciousness. Soon enough, a warm arm wrapped itself around me and began to pull me to air. Once we reached the surface, it was then when I realised what had happened. I opened my eyes to see the blonde's wet hair covering his perfectly carved features, and I smiled at him. The biggest idiot in the world, had just saved my life. I lost all will to keep my head up, and rested on Tamaki's shoulder – which was surprisingly warm and comforting compared to the cold water around us. I nuzzled in further, wrapping an arm around him, knowing I was safe when I was near him. He whispered something to me, but I was too out of it by then to understand what he had said.

An inflated life boat was tossed to our rescue soon enough. Tamaki pulled me towards it, and climbed in. He then lifted me from the water, and lay me down completely on my back. The ship then went on to continue it's full circle around the port to turn around again to come back for us.

Tamaki leaned over me, slipping a loose hair behind my ear which covered my eyes. I coughed, and then open my eyes to look at him. He was gazing at me delicately, and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was relieved I was okay. He didn't need to apologize; I could already see it on his face. But his lips were curved into a sort of trance-like smile. He ran a hand through my hair, and muttered something about how handsome I look with my hair wet and my glasses missing from my eyes. He then went on about how deep my eyes were, and how he was quickly becoming lost in them. He then ran a wet finger across my lips, and I almost felt powerless to do anything about it. My arms and legs were suddenly too heavy to lift, though my head felt so light. I gazed at him, now lost in what was happening. Even if I could move, I don't think I would have wanted to…

"You're so perfect…" he whispered, barely a breath in his words. "Look at you, even when you're soaking wet, you still take my breath away."

I closed my eyes, certain I was dreaming. My head was spinning; I had never expected this to happen to me. Not with him… He was so perfect too…

He brought a hand to under my chin, and so gently he tilted my head back ever so slightly. He leaned in closer and closer, until his face was barely inches away from mine. A few wet strands of his soft golden hair brushed across my face. I then closed my eyes slowly, as he touched his lips to my own. After a second or so, he pressed against them a little. I was then lost to reality as I was caught up in this little moment of heaven he had just created for me, which I'm certain he creates for all of his fans. But somehow… this felt different… like Tamaki really wanted me…

He came away for a brief moment, opening his eyes to me. I opened my eye lids a crack to see the way he was looking at me. He seemed just as lost as I was; I wondered if he had ever seen this coming. This felt unreal. One minute we were stood on the edge of a boat, the next we're lay in a tiny inflated ship… kissing.

Somehow I found strength in my left arm as I lifted it to Tamaki's back. I stroked it across him until it was resting on the back on his head. I clenched a handful of hair in my fingers, and pulled him down to connect our lips together again. This time he went further, parting his lips with mine and inserting his tongue, intertwining it with my own. He turned his head and moaned a little bit, proving to me he had wanted to do this for a long time. This went on for just another minute, until he pulled away harshly. He knelt up looking down at me, and now he sat across me, sitting just below my stomach and supporting his weight with his knees at either side of me. He then came back quickly, plunging back into me again, this time wrapping his arms around me, not letting go.

I lay there and took all the attention I got. I began to worry how far he was going to take this before the boat returned for us. But it hardly mattered.

Tamaki knew what he was talking about, when he said, 'we could have some fun later'.

I never doubt the Lord's intentions.

"Hey! Tamaki-senpai! Is Kyoya-senpai alive?" called a sweet and innocent voice, it sounded panicked and desperate. I couldn't hear where it was coming from, but it seemed so far away…

""Ahh The Lord is giving mouth-to-mouth!"" giggled two other voices. ""My, my. This must be bad.""

"Tamaki-senpai! The captain say to climb up on the back ladder, located at the rear of the ship. Can Kyoya move?" shouted Honey.

If I could hear these distant voices, I was certain Suoh heard them too. But even so, he did not withdraw from me yet. I was holding on, I didn't want this to end, then I may wake up and realise this was all some sort of crazy dream, or even worse… come to regret and forget this ever even happened.

But even so, Tamaki took himself away, turned and lifted a hand to his forehead. He smiled up to the Host Club and screaming 'fan-girl-moment' ladies, who were obviously enjoying the show. His other hand found its way to mine and he gripped it – like a sign, he was telling me that I was his now.

Honey called more questions, asked if I was breathing, if I had died, was I able to move and so on. I was not really paying attention; I was gazing at Tamaki's glistening face, waiting to see what was to happen next.

He turned and smiled at me. I suddenly felt differently seeing that grin now. I didn't want to remove it from his lips; I wanted to stare at it for hours on end.

"Kyoya, can you sit?" he whispered softly, offering his other hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me up so I was sitting. I blinked a few water droplets from my lashes, and realised that he was gazing at me now, almost as if he couldn't take his eyes off me. He grinned, blushed slightly, and muttered, "You really do look amazing with your hair like that."

I laughed a little, shook my head slightly, and lifted a hand to the side of his face. I pushed back the blonde strand they lay there, tucking it safely behind his ear.

"Can't you speak?" he whispered, lifting his hand to rest across mine, closing his eyes slowly. I knew he didn't want me to bring my fingers away, so I didn't.

I opened my mouth to say something, but what to say? My head was buzzing with thoughts, questions, confessions, emotions… he had taken my breath away. I was speechless, possibly for the first time in my life.

Tamaki opened his eyes, smiled at me again, and the look in his eyes proved to me that he knew what I was thinking, or what I was trying to say. He let go of my hand, satisfied what had just happened between us wasn't a fluke or a dream, Tamaki brought himself back down to earth. It was time we got off this tiny little boat.

""When you two are quite finished!"" shouted the twins, a hint of amusement shown in their voices.  
"Tie the tassel of your boat to the back of the yacht." explained Hikaru.  
"Then climb up, Kyoya goes first." continued Kaoru.

And that was exactly what we did. Tamaki managed to turn the boat so we were directly behind the giant ship. He hooked us onto it, and looked right at me. He stood up steadily, then helped me to my feet too. We came face to face, our height suddenly was an advantage to do this, and almost instantly, Tamaki planted one on me again. This time it was brief and gentle, but was still too good for words.

He stepped back slightly giving me some room. I gripped onto the ladder, and pulled myself onto it. My arms still left weak, which was to blame on shock, but now I wasn't certain what I was shocked about. The fall, or the kiss.

We managed to climb on the deck. I felt weak in the knees now and had to sit down. Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of me supporting my weight as I approached an appropriate place to sit. I was given a blanket.

"Wow Kyoya-senpai, you gave us quite a scare!" yelled Honey, appearing in front of me.

""Nahh, he's fine. Nothing our Kyoya can't handle."" nodded the boys.

I smiled, still unable to speak, plus, I could hardly make out their faces without my glasses. I wanted Tamaki to come closer; I couldn't see him anymore as my sight stretched no further. I suddenly became dizzy, and I lost my balance and fell…

I landed on something soft, someone's lap… that's when I glanced up and saw him. He was there with me, like he always had been, I had only realised this now? I closed my eyes, and I felt him begin to stroke my hair. I could get used to this…

"You rest Kyoya, you're really shaken. I'll keep you safe and warm."

The next day, news had spread around the academy of what went on in that little life boat. Suddenly, I had several requests for membership of my fan group, which brought us a profitable income.

But all of a sudden, things like that didn't seem to be so important anymore. The Host Club was getting on fine without the money being monitored every five minutes, and I liked it that way. I was almost beginning to enjoy myself. Actually, I loved every minute of it.

"I heard you fell over board yesterday Kyoya?" said Haruhi, a concerned look upon her face. I stared at her, I almost was beginning to feel some sort of envy for the girl. She got quantities more attention than I ever did. "Do you see now why I dislike boat rides?"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." I shrugged, keeping the easy-going look on my face as I shrugged my shoulders. "The water was cold, though."

She nodded her head. "I see." I noticed that there seemed to be more in her approach. She obviously would have heard of the 'resuscitation procedure' by now.

A moment passed, and she still had not yet looked away from me. There was much more interesting things going on in the Music Room, yet she'd rather come over and watch me face-to-face while I was quite happily observing the goings-on?

"Is something the matter?" I smirked, craving to know what the boy-like girl was thinking. Maybe jealously? No… she hardly seemed the type for that. But how I wish it would be fall upon her, it would make my day so wonderfully perfect.

"No, no." she shook her head almost too vigorously. "I was just checking you were okay, that's all." And yet, she still stuck around.

It didn't matter; the Lord was right on cue to arrive anyway. I checked my watch for the fifth time, and realised he was actually thirty-two seconds late.

I suppose I could let him off, just this once.

"Kyoyaaa!" came a happy joyful shout from down the corridor. He hadn't even entered the room yet, and I already had gotten attention?

He came running in, waving his left arm around like it was on fire. He was smiling, almost laughing as he came quickly towards me. I stood up, almost surprised by this entrance. Haruhi seemed amazed. She was forced to take a step back as Tamaki threw his arms around me, causing me to stagger backwards slightly. He turned to me and shoved a photograph in front of my eyes. "Look! See I told you I'd find it. Remember this?"

I blinked at the picture in front of me, adjusted my new glasses that had almost been knocked from my face, and stared at the photo. I smiled. He was right; we really did pose for a picture together in our second year. It must have been months before I realised who he was.

"You looked just as cute then as you do now!" he proclaimed rather excitedly. I blushed a little, taking the picture from him.

"May I keep this?" I asked quietly, trying hard not to look and see what Haruhi's expression would be. It would almost disappoint me if she was smiling.

"Of course! I've got it saved to my computer, it's my desktop wallpaper too ya know" he confessed rather excitedly. He seemed to be enjoying this even more than I was. Infact, I could call it an obsession.

"Oh my beautiful daughter!" he cried, letting go of me and swinging Fujioka around by her wrists. "Did you hear what happened to your poor Mom yesterday? He fell off the ship. He's so silly" he let go of her, now behind me, he threw his arms around my neck. "Did you sleep okay? I was worried about you when I left you alone. You hardly said a word after what happened." he muttered, smiling, a sudden special secrecy in his words as he whispered in my ear. Goose bumps ran down my spine as I turned to him.

"Perfectly well, thank you. Don't worry too much about me, I slept like a baby last night if you must know." I looked over my glasses at him, trying to get a closer look at his eyes. He was looking back at me contently.

"That's good, just what I wanted to hear." he slipped his arms away from me. He was so excited and happy, it began to rub off onto me. He swung me around by my hand, the rest of the Host Club watching us with gleaming eyes. "So what are you doing before the Presentation Evening tonight? Have you signed up to volunteer?" he asked with a grin.

"I haven't signed up, actually. I forgot all about it… I've attended all the others, anyway. My father won't mind too much if I skip one." I thought Tamaki was hinting we spend some time together, but it was infact the opposite in some ways.

"Awh, I've signed up… I have to go alone?" he put on a pout, which almost melted my heart. I had seen this face so many times before, but never had it effected me this way. Haruhi stepped forward.

"You won't be alone, Suoh. I'm going too." she nodded at him. I watched Tamaki's expression change to a more down-to-earth one. In reality, I don't think he even realised she was still stood there the entire time. He wanted to reply to her, but suddenly he turned back to me.

"Please sign up! We can go together Please?" he put his hands together in a begging and praying manner, ignoring Haruhi for now. I looked at her; she seemed amazed by Tamaki's ignorance. Inside, I was gloating. /Did you hear that, Haruhi? Tamaki wants him and I to go together/

"Okay, if it would make you happy Tamaki. I'll go." I nodded. In response, he threw himself onto me again. Only this time, he turned and kissed my cheek. He came away, his eyes gleaming with delight.

"Thank you! C'mon, let's go and sign you up right now!" he rushed away, and then turned around like he was forgetting something. His hair couldn't keep up with him as it swished over his head, and now he ran back. Brushing past the girl, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me away. I ran with him, now smiling. I hoped this playfulness and excitement would never end.

This was my chance to glance back at her. She was watching us with a confused expression, almost as if she couldn't understand what was going on. But I knew something that she would soon realise…

Tamaki wanted me now. And I was going to keep it that way.

To be continued…


	2. Suddenly Fallen Cont

Later that afternoon I found myself sitting alone in the dining hall, Tamaki had rushed off somewhere claiming he was taking care of something extremely important and it desperately required him to leave my side. He had been following me around like a lost puppy all day.  
I picked up my small china cup of traditional English tea and sipped it. I heard someone approaching me, though I could tell by the less excitable noise of footprints it wasn't my devoted and loving husband.

"Alone, for once, Kyoya?" chuckled Hikaru, sitting beside me. He crossed his arms, leaning closer to me and grinning. I sighed, smiling.

"Yes. Though to tell you the truth, I'm just as surprised as you." I noticed the change in Hikaru's eyes.  
"You blind idiot," he said, shaking his head slightly. He leaned back in his chair. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Care to explain why you just insulted me?" I muttered, blinking at him. Surely he wasn't suggesting I was the last to know about this secret affection. Hikaru laughed again,  
"Haruhi cannot get her head around it," he added.

"Hah." I couldn't control my satisfaction. "No longer the centre of our Lord's attention,"  
"It's not that," he continued, "She just never thought you were…" he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. I blushed fiercely.  
"I am what, exactly? Hikaru?" I spat. He was grinning.  
"It was obvious, to the rest of us, you know. Tamaki has been in love you for a very long time." I never quite realised before until now, without Hikaru's other half he does not seem to be able to finish sentences on his own. I swallowed slightly,  
"In… love?" For a moment I couldn't breathe.

"Our Lord never thought you would return him. He has admired you from a far for so long."  
"And you're aware of this, how?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Suddenly my whole judgement was changing. I thought this was just Tamaki having some fun, and I was being taken for a joyous romantic ride. I returned his affection, his attention, his emotions… but I have never been in love. How could this be what love is? Tamaki… he's a –

"When you weren't around, Tamaki would talk about you all the time. He'd try to come up with ways to spend time with you, last week he insisted on arriving at your home to surprise you."  
"He… did." How could I not be aware that this was happening? "He came over, insisting we come up with new ideas to entertain the girls. We watched a couple of movies together…"

"Then what happened?"  
"I…" I paused. What was I thinking? I cannot possibly return these feelings for Tamaki! Hikaru was looking at me worriedly now. I didn't realise what my expression was holding. My heart was beating faster, I couldn't breathe.  
"Kyoya? Are you okay?" Hikaru stood up slightly. I gripped the table, suddenly I couldn't think strait. I was in love with Tamaki? How? After what? A kiss? I was half unconscious! I wasn't thinking strait!  
"Kyoya!" came a panicked voice. Suddenly he yanked me by my shoulders and shook me back and forth. He was staring in my eyes and all I could see were two purple pools glaring into me. "Kyoya snap out of it! What's wrong?" shouted Souh. I blinked, focusing on his expression. He looked panicked, like he was about to collapse. Hikaru was glaring at him. Tamaki let go of me, his focus quickly fixed itself upon the red head. "What did you say to him?" desperation flooding his voice.  
"I-I didn't say anything! I just – " sluttered Hikaru.  
"You!" I screamed – pointing at Tamaki. My heart was racing in my chest.  
"K-Kyoya… it's me…!" he whispered, his face white. "Why so upset, my darling?"

"Don't – just don't." I muttered. My heart was pounding, I placed my hand on my chest. Why was I getting so upset over this? This morning, I'd never been happier. But now… it was like I couldn't accept it. I was recovering from the shock.  
Tamaki stepped towards me, reaching his hand to grip mine. "What's wrong…" his voice was barely a whisper now, I could feel how disappointed he was throughout my entire being.

"I'm sorry – Tamaki, but I can't do this. I can't pretend." I found myself becoming angry. "I'm not like you!"  
"But, Kyoya? What are you saying? I lo…"  
"Tamaki for Christ's sake I'm not gay!" the words fired out of me like bullets from a gun, the noise filled the room and the poison in my voice lingered in the hall like a bad odour. It echoed throughout my head – and I saw Tamaki's expression change.  
The room fell quiet. It took a few more seconds for me to realise the room was filled with students the whole time, and I was the centre of attention. Suddenly, I didn't like all this new attention I was receiving.  
"Kyoya," muttered Hikaru, "If you don't mind me saying, I think you're blowing this all out of proportion."  
"Oh what now, Hikaru? You think you know everything. You think I'm over reacting - ?" I stopped myself when I realised Tamaki was raising a hand in Hikaru's direction. His eyes were now closed like he couldn't bare to look at me,  
"It's okay, Hikaru. It's normal for him to react this way…"  
"Normal?" I laughed.  
"…some people just can't come to terms with what they really are." He looked up at me, his eyes were almost a glare, but I could see a hint of pain within them. I realised Hikaru was right. Tamaki was in love with me.  
"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I took a step back. "You listen to me, Tamaki. I don't care what ever you thought I was, or what we were, but I'm only going to say this one more time. I am not homosexual. I will never love another man. I am not like you!"  
"You make me sound like some kind of monster. All I ever did was try to make you happy…"  
"Tamaki, you're sick." I spat. "What you are – it's wrong!"  
I felt a sudden pang in my chest. When I saw the look on Tamaki's face, I realised I had over stepped a mark. It was like I had punched him square in nose, he looked repulsed. Like he couldn't believe those words had just passed my lips. I could almost see his whole world falling apart around him, and suddenly I couldn't understand where we were, or what we were doing. I looked around me, dozens of faces all shared the same hint of disgust, however theirs was different. They resented me for being so cruel. Tamaki, however, was devastated. I saw his eyes fill up and he gritted his teeth, he took and took a deep breath,  
"I loved you enough to think maybe you'd understand. I was wrong, Kyoya, I'm sorry." He turned around, "I had already accepted long ago you may never return my feelings, but I at least believed, as my friend, you'd accept me for what I am. I'm sorry if I misjudged you." I never noticed until just now that Tamaki had been holding something in his hand this whole time. I tried to get a look at what it was, but he quickly shifted and began to quickly run from the room – and I was left there.

A few more moments passed, with Tamaki gone I began to reflect on my behaviour. I couldn't believe what I had done. Hikaru was looking at the doors where Tamaki had left – and he started to walk away from me too.  
"Hikaru…?" I muttered.  
"For a smart guy, you really are pathetic." He said, looking over his shoulder at me. "I think you need to think about this; before you start insulting others,"  
"What, what is it?" I mumbled,  
"The only person who's got a problem with it is yourself. Get over it and grow a pair." He glared at me, before walking away.

I slowly found my seat and sat down, I blinked and looked at my hands. I was shaking. Why had I gotten so upset? I saw a pair of shiny black shoes on the floor in front of me and looked up, to my disgust, the cross-dresser was looking down at me.  
"How could you do that?" she said. "He's your friend."  
"I…" I sighed, smacking the table with the palm of my hand in anger. "I don't know! I just don't know…"


	3. Suddenly Fallen End

That Evening, my mind was elsewhere as I sat throughout that never ending stupid Presentation Souh had made me sign up to. Whilst on my way to the venue, my stomach had been in knots the entire time, as I was so nervous to see him again; we had volunteered together so we were meant to welcome parents and fellow students into the hall. As hosts, we even sat on the front row, as we represented the School. Basically, Tamaki saw it as an advertisement for any new students that may have been attending; we would also have been posing for photographs with the Head Master and any special guests that would have been attending too. I've been to dozens of these things; and each one is just as boring as the last. The Head Master would address the school and the faculty, talk about our aspects, our successful graduates, recent news and so on… Pretty much just brag about our 'fantastic' school. I was barely paying attention to whatever he was saying, I was too distracted by the empty seat next to me, with the words "Reserved" printed onto a label, and the initials "T.S" under it.

My father leaned over, "Sounds like the School isn't sticking to it's roots, these days." He muttered, straitening himself and coughing quietly as he continued to pretend to pay attention to what the teacher was talking about. I turned to him, unsure what he was talking about,  
"Pardon?" I whispered. My father grinned, keeping his eyes on the man on stage.  
"I was talking to your Head Master before the talk started, he said there were some 'negative reactions' to some 'bigoted buffoon' in the cafeteria this afternoon." He chuckled quietly. I swallowed.

"Oh, is that so?" I muttered. I couldn't bare to even think about going about explaining to my father that this morning I was prancing around the building, holding hands with another man and yesterday, kissing one.  
"…and so Ouran continues to develop socially and academically, but most importantly, we are grow as one big family, who care for each other, help one another, and look out for one another. That's the key to a successful school." I could have sworn our Head Master was looking directly at me. "It's important that we understand one other, care about each other, and never forget who our friends really are." Wait a minute, the school has never been addressed so informally like this before! The Head Master paused for a moment, I looked at my father.

"I'm just glad you're not a puff." Chuckled my father. It was then that I realized, my heritage was so old fashioned that it was of course the influence of my father that lead me to have my doubts about myself. I turned around to look at everyone who was sat behind me, every student who was currently attending Ouran was either looking at me or whispering to one another as the talk had briefly paused. I couldn't believe that I was the only one who seemed to have a problem with how I felt this morning. What on earth had come over me?  
I stood up suddenly.  
My Dad blinked, surprised.  
"What are you doing, son? Sit down, the talk isn't over yet." He whispered.

"I can't sit here any longer, father." I said.

"What? Son, you're being rude. Sit down at once!" He hissed.  
"Father, I have to do something. There's someone I need to talk to very urgently." It just occurred to me then, that he had insulted Tamaki. I glared at him. "And I think you'll find that is you who is the bigoted one."

I saw his eyes change.

I quickly turned and made my way through the aisle to the back of the hall to exit. As I passed the sitting crowd, my eyes fished out almost every recognizable face. I saw the twins, and noticed Hikaru was smiling at me.  
I burst through the doors, catching my breath quickly before I stumbled as I made contact with someone and almost sent us both falling to the floor. I picked myself up, brushing myself off and quickly babbled. "I-I am so sorry I didn't see you there!"  
"Kyoya?" she said, blinking. "You gave me quite a fright there."  
"Oh, Haruhi. I apologize." I cleared my throat. "Why aren't you in the talk?"  
"I'm about to sneak in and sit on the back row… Why are you leaving? And so quickly? Isn't it supposed to be on for another 10 minutes?"

"Um… yes, well – you see…" I stopped. I realized she didn't answer my question. I cleared my throat again. "My apologies, Haruhi, but I think I should rephrase what I just said." I paused. "Where have you been?"

She shifted on her feet, looking at the floor. She didn't reply.

I froze. I knew what this meant.  
"Haruhi." I said firmly. She looked at me. "Where is he?"

My footsteps echoed loudly throughout the empty dark corridors of Ouran High School as I dashed through the building, sliding across the freshly waxed wooden flooring as I turned every corner. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I was certain it was about to burst out of my rib cage. I had been running for several minutes but the IT department seemed to stretch further and further away from me and it felt like I'd been running for hours. I eventually reached the IT building and burst through the Fire Safety doors. I was faced with a pitch-dark corridor, as no windows reached this corner of the lower building and the place almost felt it was built under ground. A master switch in the Technicians building controlled the light switches, and since it was 8pm, this area of the school was completely masked in darkness. Every breath I took, every beat of my heart, felt like it could be heard from every corner of the hallway. I slowly began to walk towards what looked like a very faint blue light coming from one of the very last rooms at the very end of the corridor. I swallowed. I took a moment to calm myself, taking several deep breaths. What was I going to say? What was I expecting to happen? Would Tamaki ever forgive me for the dreadful things I said to him that afternoon?  
I didn't even know what I was doing there. Or what I wanted from Tamaki.  
I just had to see him.  
I reached the door, I peered through the small window into the dark IT room, the only thing I could see was a black silhouette of Tamaki's head shadowed by the light of the computer monitor he as sitting directly in front of.

I took a deep breath, placed my hand on the door handle and opened the door. I let it close softly behind me, and I was in the dark computer room, alone with him. I slowly began to walk towards him, he was sitting at the very back of the room. The computers bordered the large room, each one of them sitting in darkness as I made my way towards him, guided only by the small amount of light coming from Tamaki's computer. I eventually reached him. I stood in silence for a few more moments, watching him. I was now close enough to see what he was doing, he was clicking slowly through an open window, he would do this every 8 – 10 seconds or so, before moving the mouse almost robotically to click onto an icon in the corner. I stepped closer to see that icon was 'delete'. I blinked, looking at the window. It was a photograph of us with the other Host Club members, from one of our recent gatherings. He stared at it for several seconds, then he deleted it.

I noticed that sticking out of the computer was a small memory stick. Was that what was Tamaki was holding in Cafeteria?  
I swallowed again. It only just occurred to me that he hadn't even acknowledged my presence. I opened my mouth, but was silenced.  
"So I was right, it was over. I told you not stay here with me." He said, very plainly. His voice sounded so cold, so empty. I shuddered slightly. "I bet he wasn't even there. Couldn't bare to look at me, probably." I realized he thought I was Haruhi and had returned. "You still don't know what to say to me, do you?" he added. I saw him click again, this time a portrait photo of the two of us appeared from the Pirate Party, Tamaki had taken it at arms length before the Photographer had arrived, he was pulling a stupid face whilst I was on his left under his arm, punching in numbers into my calculator and ignoring the lens completely. This time he stopped. He moved his hand away from the mouse and placed it gently across his mouth. He stared at the pathetic picture. "I don't know what else to say either… I don't even know where I'm supposed to go from here. I thought coming out of the closet would be easy, a complete breeze, I knew no one here in Ouran would give a shit, so why did he…?" I was surprised by Tamaki's bad language, he's usually so vigilant with his words. He eventually hit 'delete' on the keyboard this time, bringing up the next photo. This one was the last one, I could see in the corner read '1 of 1' – the photo was the scanned photo of the two of us from our second year. This time, he gazed at it a little longer, before placing both hands onto his face. He began to quietly sob. "I thought… just for a moment… I thought he loved me back. I thought my prayers had been answered, and he'd returned me. Oh Haruhi, how could I be so wrong? Kyoya… My Kyoya… I…" he cried, desperately trying to comfort himself.

I could feel my heart breaking, I couldn't take it.  
I leapt forward, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing him tightly. "I don't know what to do Haruhi!" he cried. "I just want him to be here with me telling me everything will be alright!" he sobbed into me. Several seconds passed as he cried softly into my arm, I turned to his ear and, whilst trying so hard to not allow my voice to crack as I shared Tamaki's emotions, gently whispered to him:  
"Everything is going to be alright, Tamaki. I'm here…"

His head jolted back and he looked at me, his eyes were so filled with emotion it was almost as if they were drowning themselves. His mouth gaped open as his tear stained face creased as his closed his eyes tightly, throwing his arms around my shoulders and sobbing even harder.  
"I'm so sorry Kyoya!" He yelled. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh…" I soothed, rocking him slightly in my arms. "Don't apologize." I said, smiling slightly. It felt right to hold him in my arms once more. "It is me that should be sorry. I don't know what came over me, call it a moment of madness. I just hope you can forgive my words – "

"I forgive you, Kyoya! I do, I do…" he said quietly, his fingers clenching tightly into my clothing.

"I'm so glad to hear that, my love." I whispered, turning to kiss his cheek. "I was wrong. I can love another man. I do love another man. I love you." I poured out my heart and I suddenly felt so free. "How can this be wrong, when it feels so right?"  
Tamaki threw back his head again, slowly lifting his gaze to meet my eyes. They sparkled like diamonds, as he looked deep into mine.  
"I'm so glad you understand how it feels. I love you too, Kyoya." He whispered.

I smiled at him. "I've Suddenly Fallen for you, Captain Tamaki." I chuckled. He laughed slightly too, nodding his head. I leaned in slowly, drinking him in once more, and I embraced my perfect lover once again.


End file.
